game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Propaganda
Black Propaganda is the sixth mission in Warzone: Iron Wolf II. The mission resolves around Calvin "Saint" Silex infiltrating a research and development facility in the Malaysian rainforest to find answers regarding the rogue Terminus team. Cutscene The cutscene opens with news images of the aftermath of the Singaporean terror attack and Terminus members declared to be the most wanted terrorists in the world. Saint is heard asking what happened, to which Glasgow replies that indeed the assailants were affilated to Terminus' Chinese branch. Prophet steps in to say they got the steps of the unit backtracked with information inside Terminus. They went off the grid after a recon operation in the Malaysian rainforest. They send a drone to the affirmed location, gaining footage of an R&D facility. Saint asks what the facility is, to which Prophet replies that it is a blacksite. The facility is very well hidden for satellite imagery due to a metascreen umbrella, so the only people could know it is to know where to look for it. It ends with the drone locating the Terminus squad approaching the facility and Locke saying: "Let's find out what's worth hiding." Overview The mission starts with the group activating their Metascreen cloaks as they approach the facility's perimeter. They spot multiple patrols as well as sentries covering the entrences. Prophet notes that the overwatch location is nearby, so the team stealthily makes the way to the spot without alerting anyone and keeping their metascreens on. The jungle provides enough foliage to sneak through and keeping out of sight. Once arrived at the overwatch, Prophet and Glasgow lay down and grab their tools, telling the others they will keep an eye on them from the outside. Glasgow gives Saint a compound bow telling him that firing the bow will allowhim to stay cloaked. After locating the best point of entrance, Saint, Locke and Deuce approach the facility with their cloaks in the way they find suiting without breaking stealth, eliminating anyone who's could spot them. After the first enemy is killed, Glasgow asks if Saint could send him a cloeup picture of the uniform and face. After Saint approaches the body and sends the feed, Glasgow says he will see wether or not he can identify the personnel in the facility. Deuce marks the entrence and if necessary, Glasgow hacks the door to allow entrence into the facility silently. The group heads out to find the data vault without being seen. On their way, Glasgow notes that he can't identify the uniform or the person, stating that whoever Leng Zhao and his Terminus crew were affiliated to are well hidden. They manage to find the data vault and Locke places a data miner on it, allowing Glasgow to mine all information from the facility. However immediately, the alarms are sounded and Glasgow says that a the data miner activated a contigency protocol. Prophet notes that all enemies are converging into the facility, telling the team to expect heavy resistance. Saints says that they still need to find out what the facility was hiding and commands the other 2 to head deeper into the facility. They engage the opposition as they fight a way through the facility, eventually finding the route that leads towards the main laboratory. They breach the lab doors, only to step into a room full of the vessels carrying the toxic gas seen in Singapore. Suddenly, a programmed voice tells that the laboratory will be purged within 1 minute, causing the team to find a way to prevent the purge. They access the main computers, sending vital information from it to Glasgow, who tries to prevent the deactivate the purging from afar.However, he fails and the tanks holding the gas tear. Locke quickly throws the others a pair of gas masks scavenged from enemy bodies in the meantime. The team, now having opened the laboratory causing the gas to spread, has to escape in a time frame before succumbing to the gas. Prophet notes that enemies are fleeing from the site, but planning on ambushing the team right outside. Saint and the others decide to try and bypass them, quickly running into the jungle with enemies in pursuit.There, they try to use the foliage and metascreens to evade or hunt down the enemies in a cat-and-mouse like game without compromising their escape drone. Once the pursuers have lost them, they can make their way to the escape drone, a metascreened VTOL which throws down a rope for them to hold on to while being carried aboard. They fly away as they see the facility collapsing and releasing the green gas cloud and Glasgow tells them that iit wasn't for nothing, as they now know who was behind the project, a persian Doctor put on death's row for unclear reasons by the Convention. Saint notes that the reason now seems clear as the Convention is burying tracks and saying that the doctor is essential to find out why the Convention would develop this kind of weapon, with Deuce wondering how a rogue Terminus operative gotten his hands on it. Characters *Calvin "Saint" Silex *Mike "Deuce" Fisher *Evan "Prophet" Demarco *David Locke *Dylan "Glasgow" Hall Achievements *'Fait Accompli '(15 /Bronze ) - Complete Black Propaganda on any difficulty.